


A Surprise on the Plane

by ShimmeringDarkness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringDarkness/pseuds/ShimmeringDarkness
Summary: Emily’s medical problem on the jet exposes secrets of a couple team members
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	A Surprise on the Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Though most of the characters are pretty much the same and I don’t own any of them, obviously… I wish though, I made Spencer still kind of awkward but a little less introverted and slightly more social to fit with my story better.

The team was nearing the end of a case in Spokane, Washington. It was still pretty early in the morning, so they would be flying out right away. Rossi was finishing up in interrogation with Derek, as the unsub had confessed, they were trying to get the locations of his main worksite out of him so the local police could go back and make sure nothing was missed. Meanwhile Emily, Reid, and JJ were beginning to pack things up, take the white boards down, and Hotch was finishing up some paperwork and last minute discussions with the chief. Emily let out a gasp and bent over slightly bracing herself on the table drawing concerned looks from her colleagues which she shook off, saying she must have pulled a muscle in her side or something chasing the unsub and it was just acting up. They accepted it and went back to takedown, and when Emily felt the odd twinges of pain a couple more times before heading to the plane, she hid them well enough no one else noticed. Except for Aaron, who she had been dating in secret for just over a year at that point. It was an amazing relationship, and nothing noticeable had changed in their professional lives, leaving the rest of the team none the wiser. She caught the worried glances he was shooting in her direction every time she grimaced and had to grip on to something to keep the pain at bay. She just shook him off, not wanting to draw attention to anything. Though they were actually planning on bringing the team in at their monthly barbeque the next weekend, she didn’t want anyone to know anything just yet. Though Emily had a sneaking suspicion the Rossi was at least slightly suspicious of their relationship because he tended to stay nearly as late as Aaron, so when she started staying later than usual at work, he started noticing something was up.

The pain was slowly increasing, but dismissing it as cramps coming from her irregular period for the last few months, and that it must be coming soon, shook it off and boarded the plane without a word to anyone. Though she normally sat up in the chairs on the way home from cases, as she rarely liked to sleep when there were other people around unless she was just drop dead exhausted, today she claimed one of the sofas, as it was completely empty, and her stomach was protesting moving anymore. She hoped laying down and trying to relax might help. Again, Hotch sent her a worried look but she just shook her head, lowly telling him not to worry about her and to sit down, and that she was fine. He sat in his usual seat by Rossi, but kept an eye directed her way just in case. He noticed her holding her stomach, and her face tightening in pain, just barely, before she would smooth it out in true Prentiss fashion. He was operating under the assumption that it was just really bad cramps, which she unfortunately suffered from, and promised her mentally ice cream, a heating pad, and lots of cuddles as soon as they got home. Unfortunately for her, and his very worried mental state, that was a long 5 hour flight away adding a 20 minute drive on top. He had no intentions of going back to the office, they could use the day off. Subconsciously he noticed her getting paler, and that he should definitely go check on her, relationship revealed or not, but right as he was deciding to do so, she made eye contact with him and shook her head slightly, telling him not to get up.

About 3 hours into the flight, Emily was no longer able to suppress the whimpers bubbling up, and the increasingly seizing, strengthening pain. The team’s eyes all directed to her as she let out a high pitched whimper, and she felt suddenly pinned by their gazes. She tried to divert their attention and claim she was fine when the pain nearly doubled and she curled up letting out a much more verbal cry. Aaron was already pushing himself up out of his chair why she cried out “Aaron! Please,” He crossed the plane to her in a couple quick strides sitting next to her head and pulling her into his body. She let out a quiet scream at the movement which he was quick to apologize for before saying “What’s wrong baby, what hurts?” She just turned her head into his shoulder to try and stifle her cries. The team exchanged looks and quiet confused statements “did she just call him Aaron?” “did he just call her baby?” Her whimpers ended shortly and Hotch helped her straighten up on his lap before asking “What was that sweetheart?” not noticing the rest of the team staring. She just shrugged before laying her head on his shoulder and saying “I don’t know, earlier I thought I had just pulled something but now I have no idea, my whole stomach felt like it was being stabbed with burning knives.” Hotch rubbed her back before saying, “Did something happen on the case? Do you need to see a doctor when we land?” Emily shook her head, keeping her eyes closed before saying, “No, I’m sure it’s fine.” 

The whole plane watched for a few more seconds before Derek spoke up with a smirk “Something you two’d like to share with the class?” Both their heads shot up having completely forgotten where they were, pushing the rest of the team into snickers, though Reid still looked really worried when Hotch spoke “I think it’s pretty obvious we’re dating at this point. We were going to tell you guys at the team BBQ next weekend but, obviously that bubble has already been burst.” That brought various rounds of “Finally!” and “It’s about time.” but Rossi said nothing, making Derek look at him, “Wait, Rossi, did you know, you don’t look surprised?” Rossi smirked “They never told me, but it was pretty obvious, I’ve been nearly certain for a while.” Hotch’s eyebrows raised slightly, he thought they had done a pretty good job of hiding it and he asked “How long have you known, Dave?” Dave lifted his shoulders innocently before giving in and saying “I’ve been suspicious for about a year, certain for about 10 months.” Emily’s jaw dropped, “How? We were trying to keep it out of the office, and no one else picked it up?” Dave smirked “You started staying later, to when usually only Aaron and I were there, also, about two months after I got suspicious, you two were both leaving right as I was but you didn’t see me and Aaron gave you a kiss before you got in your cars.” Emily just looked down and blushed before saying, “Oh…” JJ spoke up, “So how long have you two been dating? Was Rossi right?” They both nodded slightly and Emily said “Just over a year, so apparently we only hid it for a month before someone figured it out.”

The team accepted it before Reid spoke up “Are you feeling okay now Emily? What happened?” She sent him a small smile before saying, “I don’t know, it’s the same thing from the conference room this morning, just obviously a little more painful, I’m sure it’s nothing, besides I’d rather not spend my afternoon in a ER waiting room today, if whatever it is is still acting up in a couple days I’ll get an appointment, but I’m sure it’s fine.” He nodded slowly before hesitantly saying, “This isn’t at all how I planned to tell you guys but why not, I uhm, I decided to go back to school to get another doctorate, a medical one this time.” Derek interrupted him, “Why a medical one pretty boy? You wanna become a doctor?” Reid let out a tiny laugh, “No, I’m not sure I’d have the best bedside manner anyway but a couple reasons, firstly because no one believes I could have one this young, everyone always questions it when the learn my title, so why not, and secondly, with how often everyone on our team gets hurt, I figured it might be useful for in the field and such.” A bunch of the team let out little snickers and Derek said “Only you, pretty boy, would go out and get a freakin’ medical degree because why not.” Reid shrugged before saying “Why I said anything though, was Emily reminded me, that once I get my degree I should be able to help more, while we’re waiting on an ambulance or something, but even before I might be able to help a little with basic stuff, and you know Hotch, then I would be a valid second opinion.” (A/N remember when he tried to fly before the doctor cleared him and Garcia said he was her bitch now, that was a funny scene.) Hotch shook his head and said “No, I’ll just change that statement to being a practicing doctor,” though he had a slight smile on his face as he said it. Reid put a dramatic pout on his face but JJ said in that kind voice of hers “You know Spence, even without this degree, you probably already have more medical knowledge than the rest of us.” Reid nodded consideringly and Derek agreed.

Less than a minute later Emily let out a slight shriek that she would deny forever, because no, it wasn’t a shriek, Emily Prentiss does not shriek. She practically doubled over in pain and Hotch was trying to comfort her and figure out what was wrong. Spencer started to get up out of his seat and walk over to her to try and help, knowing at that point they might actually need help, but when he got to her Emily stopped him with a harsh glare before gasping out in a harsh tone, “I. Will. Be. Fine. Don’t. Touch. Me.” Reid took a step back and Hotch tried to console her gently, “sweetheart you're not fine right now though, so, if Reid could possibly help, why wouldn’t you want him to?” She just said nothing so he spoke again “Can Reid come back over here now?” She nodded and he stepped back towards her before squatting down and saying “What hurts Emily? Your stomach?” She nods and says “My back too, but mostly my stomach.” “How bad is the pain right now, like 1 to 10?” “Right now like a 6 but it goes in waves, earlier it was like a 9.” “Okay, in general what was it at the beginning of the flight, or at the stations this morning?” “2-4 maybe, oh godddd.” He goes quiet for a minute letting her get her breath back before saying, “Can you lay flat on the sofa, and push your shirt up a little?” She nods and lays her self down with her head on Aaron’s lap and pulls her shirt up to right under her chest, he looks at her and then gently pushed her on her side so he can see her back, and feels a couple areas, satisfied nothing was wrong there and then tells her to roll back but when she does, she nearly rolls off the couch so Aaron suggests they move to the floor. 

Emily shifts down to the floor and Reid feels the different quadrants of her stomach before feeling right above her waistband. His face scrunched up at whatever he felt, and though Emily had her eyes closed, Aaron noticed, worried. Spencer looked to Emily’s face and when she seemed to be in less pain blushed and said, “Emily when was your last period?” She turned just as red as him and said “I think like 2 months ago or so but it’s never been normal.” He nodded and said “Is there any chance you could be pregnant?” She glared at him and said “Do I look pregnant to you Reid?” and he replied “Not normally no, but you feel pregnant, and if I’m being honest it looks like you’re having contractions. Not everyone shows more than a tiny bump, and some people not until their last month.” She looked up and back at Aaron before saying “No, right, I’m on birth control, there’s no way?” He shook his head slowly before saying quietly to try to keep the team from listening in, “No, well there was that week you had strep and you had to go off it so maybe?” He actually blushed slightly before asking Reid, “She was off it for like a week because of Strep throat, would that have been long enough?” Spencer nodded “If you’re on the pill even missing one or two days gives you a window of a week or two before everything’s working again and I’m guessing you got pregnant then. How long ago was that?” “Like 8 months ago, I would have a huge stomach.” “Not necessarily, especially since you didn’t know so you were staying really active, you could not have, but Emily I think you’re in labor.” “NO, I’m NOT, I would’ve known, we weren’t planning on this, it’s not possible… fuck! Reid something’s happening.” “What does it feel like?” “Excruciating pain! Fuck like I’m bleeding or something.” That exclamation turned every person’s head who had managed to look away back to the three in the back of the plane. Derek noticed everyone on the plane seemed to be like 10 minutes of this from freaking out, except his Pretty Boy, well isn’t that something. 

Spencer spoke gently “Where Em?” She wave a hand in the general direction of her pants and Reid made concerned eye contact with Emily before saying, “I know you don’t believe me Emily, but can you push your pants off, I am 99% sure you are in labor right now, and if you’re bleeding I need to know if we need to make an emergency landing, okay?” Her eyes were shut and she didn’t respond and Reid looked panicked for a minute directing his look to Aaron and said “Is she still conscious?” Aaron tapped her cheek saying “Emily sweetheart, you gotta talk to Reid okay?” SHe let out a loud cry before saying “It hurts, please make it stop.” He let out a sigh and Spencer looked to Aaron again before gently asking again, “Em, can I take your pants off or no?” She just looked at him wide eyed before saying “No! I would never cheat on my boyfriend! I love my boyfriend! We work together! Only he gets to take them off!” A couple of snickers came from up front and Aaron would have smirked if he wasn’t worried she was getting delirious, so he just looked at Reid and said, “Do what you need to, I don’t think she knows what’s happening anymore.” He nodded and slid her pants off noting the blood in her underwear and actually cursing before pulling that off too, causing him to curse again. Aaron looked worried “What’s wrong?” “She’s delirious because she’s in so much pain right now I can guarantee that, and she waited all day to tell us she’s in pain that she is in labor right now, we don’t have time to land, I can see the baby’s head, like she needs to push now.” Aaron looked down at her before sighing and saying “This is all you then Reid, I trust you, you can do this.” Reid looked at him wide eyed “I’m not a doctor yet, and the baby’s obviously going to be premature, I can’t do this, and definitely not by myself.” Aaron put a hand on his shoulder and made him hold eye contact before saying “Reid, you are our best shot at this, doctor or not you know more than any of us, I trust you can do this, and who said anything about alone, all those laughing fools up there can help too.” 

Reid took a huge breath before saying “Okay, I don’t really have a choice this baby is coming now…. Hotch your one and only job right now is to let her lean on you and keep her conscious, and in as least delirious state as possible. Someone else, I need any towels we have in the galley, at least two or 3 blankets, the big med kit, and we’ll go from there.” All of them jumped out of their seats, happy to be able to do something for their colleague, Derek returned first with the med kit and pulled on one of the pair of gloves right as Rossi and JJ brought over a pile of towels and two blankets. Spencer quickly put a towel under her and one over her to cover more than her shirt was, before pushing her knees up and back and saying “Emily, I know you don’t believe me but I need you to push on the next contraction, okay?” “I can’t be pregnant though, I don’t know what to do, I didn’t know, what if I hurt the baby.” Spencer placed a hand on her leg and said “We’ll worry about that after we get the baby out Em, right now that’s the most important okay? Um…. JJ, go sit next to her, you’ve done this before, you and Hotch need to get her to focus and keep breathing, she keeps holding her breath through the contractions and she’s going to pass out. Morgan and Rossi I need those two clamps are sterilized as well you can and those scissors too. Emily, I need you to push on the contractions now okay.” About 10 seconds later he could see her tense up and told her to push. After 3 minutes of that repeating and her cursing out her boyfriend, and Spencer, he said “Em, one more to get the 2nd shoulder out, and… push as hard as you can.” And 10 seconds later “You two have a baby girl, Em, Hotch.”

He quickly went to work trying to clamp the cord before quickly cleaning the baby off best he could and trying to clear its airway and nose, getting worried she wasn’t breathing.. Hotch started worrying and was asking “Is the baby okay, why isn’t it crying?” Rossi worked to calm his oldest friend saying “Just let Reid work, you trust him, you know he’s going to do everything he can.” About 30 seconds later the infant let out a cry and the whole plane let out a breath of relief. Spencer quickly finished cleaning the baby up and wrapped her up in a towel temporarily before giving her leaning over to let Emily hold her. Emily hesitantly reached up and pulled her baby to her chest saying “Oh my god, Aaron, we, we have a baby girl, she’s so cute.” Aaron smiled and reached for the baby’s hand, “Yeah, we do, she’s beautiful, just like her mommy.” Reid spoke up again and said “Emily, One more push for the placenta, okay?” Emily shook her head, “I’m tired” “Reid touched her leg, “Emily, one more push, you can do it okay? You need to, let JJ hold the baby for a minute okay?” Emily nodded and a minute later, the placenta was out, and JJ handed her daughter back to her. Spencer cleaned himself up quickly, pulling off his messy vest and committing that to the trash pile, good thing he didn’t really like that one, leaving him in just his button up and tie. He wrapped the messy towels up in a clean one before setting that to the side and wrapping a towel around her waist like a skirt, before easing her legs back flat against the floor. Once he had done everything he could, he asked Emily for the baby back, and laid her down making sure the clamp had stayed in place on the baby’s cord in the chaos, he was going let real doctors deal with that, and wrapping her up tightly in the smallest blanket, before laying her back on Emily’s chest. He moved himself to kneel next to her head before saying “Emily, look at me, okay?” She lifted her eyes up to him “You’re okay, I’m sure a doctor will check you out at the hospital, someone go tell the pilot to have an ambulance waiting when we land by the way, but you should be completely fine, and you’re baby girl looks completely healthy too, she’s a little small so she’s definitely a preemie, I would guess you were somewhere around a week shy of 8 months, but nothing looks wrong externally, I think she’s completely fine, you can stop worrying okay.” She nodded and let out a breath before relaxing bonelessly into Aarons chest.

After a minute Emily looked up and said, “Thank you Spence, and I’m really sorry about whatever I yelled at you, I don’t really remember.” He laughed slightly, as did most of the team, before saying “You’re fine Emily, already past it, I might direct that to your boyfriend though, you were a little meaner to him than me.” She blushed and looked back at Aaron, “Oh no what did I say?” He smiled gently and smothed her hair out “Nothing that I haven’t already moved on from, just general statements that you hated me, we’re never having sex again because you don’t want to do this again, and that I’m evil for getting you preganant was the gist of it.” Her eyes widened and she was quick to apologize which he waved off before Derek spoke “Well, Hotch, at least you know half out of her mind she’ll never cheat on you.” The team laughed slightly but Emily looked confused and asked “What?” So, Aaron smiled and explained “Reid needed to take your pants off because, obviously, and you started yelling at him that you had a boyfriend you loved and that you worked together and only your boyfriend could take your pants off. You were kind of delirious and I don’t think you realized you were laying on me.” “Ohhh, well, sorry I guess, but I mean, I’m not sorry that I’m committed to you and I love you, you already knew that.” Aaron nodded and bent down to give her a kiss before saying “I do, I love you too baby.”

They got to the hospital and the team went to the waiting room, Garcia having joined them but not yet seen the baby, which she was none too happy about, to wait for the doctor to check Emily and the baby out. Meanwhile Emily and Hotch were frantically brainstorming names, and everything they would need to buy, what they wanted to do for the nursery, and more. After a couple hours a doctor came out and got their attention saying “You all can go back and see Ms. Prentiss now.” They were quickly out of their seats and ran back to Emily’s room, wrapping around her bed where she was laying, and Hotch was sitting on the edge of it rubbing her back. She greeted them with a quiet “Hey guys.” clearly pretty tired. Garcia was quick to bounce up to her head and say “Where is the perfect new bundle of joy my brunette beauty?” Emily smiled and said, “NICU, all the first tests have come back, she seems perfectly fine, just a little small, the doctor actually gave us really good news, her lungs and everything are perfectly fine, so as long as everything else comes back good, she’s eating, peeing and pooping normally, she won’t need to stay more than a day or two in the NICU, so she’ll be able to leave with us when I’m released in two days!” JJ smiled “That’s amazing news Em!” They all hung around for an hour until the baby was brought in for some cuddle time with her mom but she told them they didn’t need to leave yet so they stayed and chatted. It was light and fun until Derek said “So have either of you guys called your families yet?” They both looked at the other one and the team burst out laughing and Dave piped up “I’m going to go with no, they forgot, on that one.”

The two looked away from each other and to the team to glare at Dave then until Hotch spoke, “Okay, I’m going to call my brother, and the Jess I guess if you’re ready to see Jack, Emily, and then Emily you can call your mother I suppose?” Emily sighed “Great, we’re finally in a normal, well normalish, mother daughter relationship and now I get to tell her I’m an unmarried mother, and somehow I had no clue I was pregnant, can’t wait. But yes, I would love to see Jack, honestly.” Hotch rubbed her shoulder as he dialed his brother and held the phone up, “Hey, Sean, how are you?” “Good, good, um well, I’m calling because uhm, you’re an uncle again?” the whole team could hear the shout “I’m a WHAT! Why didn’t I know about this?!.....” Aaron pulled the phone away from his ear and waited for the shouting to end before saying “Well, you didn’t know because we didn’t know until Emily was in labor, she never showed at all or anything. Um, it’s a girl, you have a niece now. Yes, you can come see her. You’re hearing about this over the phone because would you rather me just tell you to come to a hospital and not say why? Did I miss any of your questions?... Okay, I’ll see you soon Sean.” He hung up and dropped into a chair, before saying “Good lord sometimes I swear he’s literally the same age as Jack.” He called Jess next who told him they were coming right away because she had just seen Emily last month so there was no way she was pregnant, but was really excited if it was true. Finally Emily called her mother, which left her shocked that apparently he mother was in DC for a conference, and would be by right away.

Nearly 30 minutes later, Jess walked in to the room with Jack bouncing behind her who ran up to Emily’s bed and climbed up next to her ignoring his father’s cautions to be careful, wanting to cuddle with one of his favorite people ever. Jack had always loved his dad’s team but since Emily and Hotch started dating and he saw more and more of her, he absolutely adored her. “Em’ly Em’ly, is that my baby sister?” He asked, noting the baby wrapped in blankets currently laying on her chest. She smiled gently at him and said “It is, do you want to hold her?” He nodded quickly and so she had him sit up next to her and pushed herself up a little more before arranging his arms and gently setting the baby in them. “That’s your little sister Jack.” He looked up with his brow furrowed as he thought, looking strikingly like his father when he said “So you’re her mommy?” Emily nodded “And daddy’s his daddy?” Emily nodded “But then who’s supposed to be my mommy?” Emily’s smile fell and she gently said “Jack, your mommy’s with the angels remember.” “I know, but who’s my mommy on earth, you take care of me like my mommy did, I wanted you to be my mommy Em’ly.” The whole room awed at how cute that was but Emily looked to Jess and Aaron, while Jess looked between the two of them and Aaron just looked wide eyed at Emily. Aaron finally said “I don’t want to tell him not to because I don’t want him to think he’s not as important as his sister or not as loved but Hailey…” Jess interrupted him saying “Would be thrilled you found someone that loves you just as much as she adores Jack, that was her final wish, for you to show him what love looks like, and she’s not trying to take Hailey’s place, and he knows who she is, I don’t see why not if he wants to be able to have a mommy on earth too.” Emily nodded “I would love for him too, and I’m not trying to take Hailey’s memory, but I couldn’t love him more if he was my own son.” A smile cracked across Hotch’s face and he nodded his okay before saying “Jack, you want to call Emily mom?” Jack nodded still looking at his sister in his arms before saying “She’s my sister mommy, I want her to be my mommy too.” Hotch smiled, “Okay then, you can if you want to, but you can still call her Emily if you want to too, whatever you want.” Jack nodded and said “Okay” as if the issue was closed before saying “Wait, what’s my sister’s name? I can’t keep calling her baby sister in my head.” The whole team laughed, having been pestering the two for the baby’s name since they got in the room, but being told to be patient. So Garcia said “See bossman, even your son thinks you’re waiting too long.” Hotch sighed “And we already told YOU, we’re waiting until out families get here to say it at once, well maybe not Sean, his plane doesn’t leave for a couple hours yet, but at least we’re waiting for Emily’s mother.

The Ambassador walked in right then and said “Emily’s mother what?” Emily spoke “Hi mother, and Aaron was just telling Penelope for the 30th time to wait until you got here to find out the name.” “Very well then, I am here now, so what is my adorable granddaughter’s name.” Emily looked to Hotch who nodded and said “Her name is Ella Spencer Hotchner.” The team smiled and Reid just gaped his mouth for a minute before saying, “Yes, Spence, after her Uncle that saved her life and her mama’s by delivering her on a jet 35,000 feet in the air.” “Wow, uh, Emily, Hotch, thank you, that’s really nice.” Hotch gave his youngest agent an almost smile saying “We figured it was only right, especially since Spencer works for either gender, and thank you, dor saving both of their lives on the plane.” Spencer just nodded as Elizabether smiled and said, “A very nice name.” The Ambassador looked to Jack then and asked, “Is this your little sister?” Jack nodded happily, “MHM! She’s my baby sister and I’m gonna take such good care of her and protect her from all the bad guys just like my daddy and she’s going to be the most perfect sister ever.” The whole room awed at that while Dave nudged the parents of the newborn and said “I don’t think boys are going to be able to get anywhere near her when she gets older without a thorough interrogation and background check between this team, Garcia, and her protective older brother.” Hotch just smugly smirked “Sounds perfect.” While Emily said “It’s cute though how he’s already so protective of her, and besides, I’m guessing he’s going to hate her at some point when they’re teenagers, but I hope they’re always super close. And besides, she has me and Pen and JJ to take her shopping and have all sorts of girlie fun.” JJ stood up then and said “Well I think we will get out of here for today and let the families have some time with Ella, Em, I’ll be by tomorrow morning with a couple things you might need, the rest of you, out of here.” After goodbyes and kisses for Ella and hugs for Jack, the team headed out of the hospital.

The next morning when Ella was brought back into Emily’s room for a feeding and cuddling after her night in the NICU, after Ella was done feeding, a woman came in, followed by her baby’s doctor. Emily was quick to speak “Is everything okay?” The doctor nodded, “Yes, you said you had chosenyour daughter’s name so we were going to get the birth certificate filled out and her hospital ID changed if you’re alright with that, this is Jane Roberts, the hospital notary so we can sign the birth certificate.” “Oh, okay, yes that’s fine, sorry.” “Not a problem Ms. Prentiss” The notary spoke up. “Daughter’s first name first?” “Ella” “Daughter’s middle name?” “Spencer” “Daughter’s last name?” “Hotchner, H-O-T-C-H-N-E-R” “Thank you, Mother’s name?” “Emily Prentiss, P-R-E-N-T-I-S-S” “Father’s name?” “Aaron Hotchner” The notary finished typing and looked to the parents “Okay, the rest was auto filled by our system, I will read it off and can you confirm it for me?” Emily nodded so she said “And Ella was 5 lbs 6 oz and 19 inches long correct?” “Yes” “Date of Birth: May 18 of this year?” “Yes.” The notary went to speak again but paused and said “Doctor, there’s no information on time or location of birth, should I fill in the Hospital’s name?” The doctor replied in the negative before looking to the parents “That is what we need you to choose, firstly, do you remember the time she was born?” Emily looked to Aaron “I have no idea but Spence would know if you want me to call him?” she asked the doctor and notary the second part. The notary looked confused “I’m sorry, Doctor, how do you not know when this child was born?” The Doctor crinkled an eyebrow, “Because she was not born in this hospital, I was told a, I believe it was a Dr. Reid, delivered this child, which you would know had you read any of the details of the child’s birth.” The notary looked properly chastised before saying “Ms. Prentiss, if you could call this Dr. Reid, they will need to be present to authorize the validity of the birth certificate, I apologize, I had just assumed Dr. Parker here had delivered your daughter.” 

Emily sighed before asking “Yeah, Aaron can you call him?” Hotch nodded and quickly dialed, getting a prompt answer of “Hey Hotch, what’s wrong?” Hotch sighed “We’re trying to get Ella’s birth certificate completed but the notary is saying you need to be here to sign it as well as the doctor here and notary since you delivered her.” “Okay, sure, I’ll be right up, I was actually already out getting some lunch, give me ten minutes.” “Thanks, Reid.” Aaron looked to the group and said “he’ll be here in 10 minutes.” 

10 minutes later Reid walked in, so they continued after the notary asked “Excuse me, are you Dr. Reid?” Spencer nodded so she said “First, you have to review all of the details that we’ve already entered since you will have to sign off your authorization that it’s correct. He shot a ‘is this lady serious look’ to Hotch and Emily, who rolled her eyes and gestured for him to just get on with it. He leaned over the computer screen for about 2 seconds before saying “It looks fine, but I wasn’t there during the weight or length, so I’m just going to assume those are correct.” The notary looked up annoyed “Doctor, it is imperative that you read everything that has been entered so far, as you will have to sign off on it’s authenticity and accuracy.” He just stared at her confused before saying “I’m sorry? I just read it, and I will sign whatever I need but I don’t understand the problem?” The notary just looked at him before saying “You just skimmed the document, Virginia requires all signers to either verbally review all information or completely read it on a document of such importance.”

The whole room just stared at her, even the Doctor seemed confused by her stubbornness, but Hotch had had enough, he already felt bad for bugging his subordinate on the weekend, and shot her a glare before he ground out, “Ms. Roberts, you are being unnecessarily standoffish, and making this a far more complicated ordeal than it needs to be, in case you also failed to note this from our daughter’s file, you are currently standing in a room of federal agents, note my gun and Dr. Reid’s, while Agent Prentiss’ is not on her as she gave birth 2 days ago, on top of that, I am also a lawyer, so all three of us are more than aware of procedure and regulations, you however, seem to be doing everything you can to make this as difficult as possible, when I know it doesn’t need to be, as my son was born in another Virginia hospital and this whole process took maybe 10 minutes. Finally, you ought to stop assuming things and projecting some unfounded sense of superiority over other people, as I have no doubt Dr. Reid did read the whole document and could recite every word back to you verbatim as he can read 20,000 words a minute. Therefore, can we please continue.” The notary just looked at him with an annoyed expression before nodded her head sharply while the doctor standing there smirked at the dressing down the notary needed. Ms. Roberts finally spoke again “Very well, everything seems to be in proper order except for the time and location of birth, which are still blank. Dr. Reid, Ms. Prentiss implied you would know the accurate time as you delivered her baby?” “Yes, it was 5:52 and 18 seconds was the precise moment of birth, assuming the clock to be in Eastern Standard Time as we are in Virginia currently.” The notary looked at him surprised before nodding and turning to enter the time into the paper while the doctor looked surprised and politely ask, “No disrespect, Dr. Reid, but how do you remember the seconds?” He gave her a polite smile and said “I have an eidetic memory so I have a practically perfect internal clock, no matter what.” The doctor nodded and said “That sounds useful.” 

The notary looked up again before saying, “And lastly, location of birth? Dr. Parker said it wasn’t this hospital.” Dr. Parker adressed the parents saying “I don’t know for certain, but I feel like you could put whatever address you like, this hospital, or not.” The notary opened her mouth to probably object or something and Spencer said, “I actually did some light research on this last night because I was curious after I got home, and there are very few at least public cases to set a precedent to this, there are plenty of people who go into labor on a plane but they usually land before having the child, as your’s was still in the air, Emily, there only 2 other cases I could find, and one chose the hospital they went to when they landed, and the other chose the airport’s address from the city they took off from, however I couldn’t find anything that said you couldn’t use the plane itself if you wanted to, and I went ahead and looked up the plane ID if you wanted to use that as well as the airport in Spokane.” Emily looked to Hotch with a slightly evil smirk making Hotch groan “I don’t think I’m going to like whatever idea you just came up with.” Emily smiled and looked to the doctor before saying “Could we do something like FBI Jet whatever number dash Washington General Hospital?” The doctor got a smirk on his face as well and laughed breifly before saying, “Why not, I’ll sign off on it, it’s the most truthful you could get anyways.” Hotch just shook his head and said “Why not, she can start her life with the spitfire attitude of her mother.” Emily smiled “But you love me that way.” He nodded and leaned down to kiss her, “I do.” Emily looked to Spencer and said “Okay boy genius, fill in the numbers please, and thanks for the research by the way.” He nodded “Of course, when wouldn’t I, anyways, Ms. Roberts, for the location of birth, it would be FBI Jet FED2281-Washington General Hospital.” The notary just stared at them “I’m sorry,...I, I can’t put a  _ plane _ as the birth location, I need a hospital name or street address.”

Emily was tired of this and growled, “Ma’am, you heard Dr. Reid, we can do that, and the doctor here agreed to it, in addition, even if I wanted to, I couldn’t give you a street address because I was 35,000 ft in the air at the time on an FBI Jet.” The notary just gaped before turning to her computer and saying “What was the number?” Reid spoke up slightly smugly, “FBI Jet FED2281 ma’am.” She finished typing it and printed the first copy out at the nurses station before returning, signing her line, and slapping it on the table and saying, “Dr. Reid, sign here, Dr. Parker, sign here.” When they did, she scanned it into Ella’s medical file, brought them the original and walked out.” The 4 left in the room fought back snickers aware there was still a sleeping child in the room. Spencer said, “Well, it was nice to meet you Dr. Parker, Hotch, Emily, I’m going to have lunch now, I will see you when everyone comes to visit.” With that he left the room, and Dr. Parker spoke, “Well, I’m going to go back to doing my actualy job, which funnily enough isn’t watching stupid notarys stretch a 10 minute task into 45, I’ll be back to check on you and the little princess in a few hours  _ Agent _ Prentiss.” Once he was gone as well, Hotch and Emily couldn’t hold back their laughter anymore, both annoyed, and thoroughly amused by the notary’s antics, just as the rest of the team was when the story was shared later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but I'm thinking I might add some cute Jack/Ella moments throughout their growing up as new chapters so we'll see.


End file.
